Description: All research studies involving human subjects and cancer are reviewed by the Protocol Review Committee (PRC). Approval is required prior to any protocol being considered by the IRB. On rare occasions the PRC chair allows simultaneous submission to both the IRB and the PRC. The PRC meets monthly, and is chaired by Bayard Powell M.D., head of the division of Hematology/Oncology in the Department of Medicine. It consists of 26 faculty/cancer center members representing all clinical disciplines, with senior leadership well represented, and 7 ex-officio members, representing the administrative/clinical staff of the Clinical Research Management office.